The Ultimate Storm
by Narada
Summary: The ducks meet Falera, who came to Earth from Puckworld in search of her sisters, who were captured by Dragaunus. Meanwhile, Dragaunus plans to harness the girls' powers to unleash a chaotic force capable of wiping out the ducks! (Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Tracking The Fifth One

Dragaunus paced back and forth as if waiting for something. All he could do now was wait. He looked over to the door, getting more impatient by the minute.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the door opened, and Siege came out. Dragaunus looked to him.  
  
"Well??"  
  
Siege nodded.  
  
"All set. There's no way they'll get out of THOSE."  
  
Dragaunus smirked a bit.  
  
"Perfect. Excuse me for a moment."  
  
He walked into the room. Inside, four girls, obviously from Puckworld, were strapped to the walls. All three of them were very slender with petit beaks and messy light brown hair. The way that Dragaunus told them apart was the little jewels that they wore around their necks. He turned to one girl in particular, who looked like she was about to throw a temper tantrum.  
  
"Now don't worry Fuhna. I won't hurt her...much."  
  
Fuhna only got angrier from that remark. The red gem she was wearing began to glow.  
  
"I swear, if you harm even one feather on her head...!"  
  
Suddenly her eyes glowed red as well, and a nearby droid caught fire. Dragaunus looked rather smug.  
  
"Now Fuhna. Don't go wasting your energies. I need that the ducks feel ALL of your wrath. ALL of it."  
  
Another girl narrowed her eyes, which were glowing white.  
  
"What sort of arrogance makes you think that we will serve the likes of you??"  
  
Dragaunus snarled at her, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"LISTEN ARIA! EITHER THE FOUR OF YOU ELIMINATE THE DUCKS, OR FALERA WILL HAVE MUCH MORE TO WORRY ABOUT THAN CONTROLLING HER ABILITIES!"  
  
With that, Dragaunus left the room in a huff. He looks to Chameleon, who was checking a monitor.  
  
"Are you locked on to Falera's location?"  
  
Chameleon nods and points to the screen.  
  
"Yeah boss."  
  
Dragaunus smirks.  
  
"Perfect." 


	2. Enter Falera

Meanwhile at the pond, the ducks had just finished a game, and now Tanya was trying to get a drink from the water fountain, but the darned thing was stuck.  
  
"Grr if Nosedive's been playing with the fountains again he's in big trouble!"  
  
Suddenly a small hand touched Tanya's shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Excuse me but our game's already-."  
  
She froze still at the sight of a little girl with a petit beak. The girl looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Might I assist?"  
  
Tanya chuckled a bit.  
  
"Nice costume kid. Now go back to your mom 'Kay?"  
  
The girl looked over to the fountain.  
  
"Allow me a moment."  
  
She levitated exactly ten inches off the ground and shut her eyes. The blue gem she was wearing glowed. Suddenly, despite the jam in the fountain, water was pouring out! Tanya couldn't believe it!  
  
"Whoa! How'd you do that?"  
  
The girl giggled a bit.  
  
"I bid it come, and it came."  
  
At this point Tanya thought she was going crazy.  
  
"O...Kay. Who ARE you anyway?"  
  
The girl descended back to the ground and took a slight bow.  
  
"I am Falera. I have come here to seek my sisters."  
  
Tanya scratched her head.  
  
"Ri-ight."  
  
Falera looked to the doorway to the ducks' headquarters. Again her jewel began to glow, and a wave of water gushed in, eventually knocking the door off. Tanya was used to that, but puzzled nonetheless.  
  
"I take it you bid THAT one to come too?"  
  
Falera nodded and shook some water out of her light brown hair, which was soaking wet from the wave. She shut her eyes and levitated inside, a stunned Tanya following. Duke, startled by the sudden wave, ran out of the control room.  
  
"HEY TANYA! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?"  
  
He froze at the sight of Falera, and then chuckled.  
  
"Nice costume kiddo. Now go back to your mommy alright?"  
  
Tanya stuttered a bit.  
  
"Err Duke?"  
  
"Yeah Tanya?"  
  
"I'm not so sure if that's a costume anymore."  
  
"Whaddaya mean it's not a costume? I mean look the-"  
  
Duke tried to get Falera's beak off, thinking it was a mask, but it didn't budge. He froze.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry about that."  
  
Falera scowled as she rubbed her beak.  
  
Duke heard footsteps in the hallway and hit his forehead.  
  
"Oh no not him again!"  
  
The door opened, and Phil ran over to Duke. His expression was one of impatience as he grabbed Duke's shoulders.  
  
"Well don't just stand there booby time's a-wastin'!"  
  
Duke scowled and rolled his eyes as he pushed Phil off.  
  
"For the last time Phil, I am NOT gonna run around the Pond dressed like a giant tomato!"  
  
Tanya walked past Falera and stared straight at Phil.  
  
"Yeah and forget about me doing cartwheels wearing an asparagus costume!"  
  
Phil crossed his arms, tapping his foot.  
  
"Sorry boobies but the supermarket commercial is just TOO valuable to pass up! Now I just need one more person to-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he saw Falera. He looked at her, and then lifted her up.  
  
"PERFECT! This girl can be the Brussels sprouts!"  
  
Falera scowled and shut her eyes, her jewel glowing yet again. A wave came from the top of the bookshelf, and then...  
  
*BONK*  
  
A book fell off of the shelf as a result of the wave and hit Phil on the head, knocking him out. Falera pushed an unconscious Phil off of her and levitated down. Duke sighed in relief and grinned to Falera.  
  
"Y'know you and I are gonna get along just fine." 


	3. The Plan

Falera graciously lowered her head in acceptance to Duke's words. Just then Wildwing came running out.  
  
"Trouble. Drake 1 picked up a signal from The Raptor and-"  
  
He paused when he sees Falera.  
  
"Who let HER in?"  
  
Tanya stuttered as usual.  
  
"Well, err, technically she, uhh, she let herself in."  
  
Wildwing raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway Drake 1 just got a signal coming from Dragaunus."  
  
Falera's eyes instantly glowed blue, causing a large wave to sweep through the pond. Duke looked down to the now-soggy floor and then looked to Falera.  
  
"Hey what is it? Somethin' wrong?"  
  
Falera only replied...  
  
"Dragaunus."  
  
Tanya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Falera narrowed her eyes.  
  
"He has taken my sisters, forcing each of them to direct their powers to any place of his choosing. Fuhna, Aria, Tecra, Voltanne- all were taken."  
  
Mallory, having just arrived as Falera was explaining everything, looked to Falera.  
  
"Hey that explains the weird missiles he was firing last time we fought him."  
  
Falera nodded.  
  
"So it does."  
  
She then fell over and groaned in exhaustion as her jewel glowed again. Wildwing looked to her.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
Falera looks up to him, a tear falling from her eye.  
  
"Even now I feel the pain that Dragaunus is inflicting upon them. He lies waiting for me to approach."  
  
Duke leaned toward her.  
  
"You know where he's hiding? Can you tell us?"  
  
Falera got up.  
  
"I can lead you to the place, but we must approach cautiously. If my sisters were to lose control of their abilities, all of you will be vulnerable."  
  
Wildwing sighed.  
  
"Well it's not like we'll do anything otherwise. Alright lead the way." 


	4. The Rescue

Falera nodded and closed her eyes. Her jewel glowed as a small stream of water flowed outside of the pond. She looked to Wildwing.

"Follow the water and you will find Dragaunus."

Nosedive laughed.

"What, is this some kind of sick joke?"

Mallory sighed.

"Maybe, but it's all we got right now."

Falera levitated in the direction of the water, and the ducks followed via the duck cycles. It was a long trip, but eventually it led to what looked like a giant coalmine. Duke was the first to feel like an idiot.

"Aww great! We ask for _The Raptor_, she sends us a mine!"

Wildwing narrowed his eyes and activated the mask.

"Figures. It's a disguise."

"A very good one at that." Tanya added, "This is where most of the coal mines in the entire state is!"

"Well that doesn't matter." Wildwing interrupted. "This is still where Dragaunus decided to hide." He looked to Falera. "How do we get in?"  
  
Falera looked back up.

"The walls are fortified against whatever force I can conjure. You are on your own."  
  
"Whoopee." Mallory said sarcastically. Then Falera looked up again.

"Tecra may be able to make a doorway for us, but I am not sure if Dragaunus has weakened her."

"Well," Tanya shrugged. "It's better than nothing. How do we reach this Tecra?"

Falera laughed.

"You don't, silly. I do. If I am close enough to the ship I may contact her."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for??" Nosedive grabbed her and ran to one wall of _The Raptor_. "Call her up and make it snappy!"

Falera closed her eyes, and her jewel glowed. Eventually, a bright green light glowed from inside the ship, and then a small earthquake formed from inside and tore down the wall. Inside was an exact copy of Falera, except the jewel this girl wore was green instead of Falera's blue. Falera ran toward her.

"Tecra!" She ran to the release button and pressed it, releasing Tecra, who hugged Falera.

"Sister!" Then she looked worried. "You have to leave! The Saurian is causing enough damage without you adding to it!"

Duke laughed and placed a hand on Tecra's shoulder.

"And that, kiddo, is why we're here."

"We've been hunting Dragaunus for some time," Wildwing added, "And frankly, we could use your help."

Tecra nodded.

"Of course. In any case, I must repay you for sheltering Falera."

Nosedive blushed and scratched his head.

"Uhh, right! Now let's get this show on the road!"

Tecra's jewel glowed, crumbling some of the other walls, revealing Falera's other three sisters. Falera and Tecra released them and joined in a one-hour reunion that basically got on Mallory's nerves. The joy and tears were cut short, however, when Siege teleported into the room.

"Okay ladies we already set up the next- _WHAT THE??_" He sounded the alarm, and Wraith and Chameleon also appeared. Chameleon changed into a little old lady saying, "Fresh hot duck! Come an' get it!" Missiles seemed to shoot at the ducks from all over, and Nosedive was pooped from all that dodging.

"Oww! Aagh!" He looked to the five girls, who seemed to be meditating, and tapped their heads. "Wake up Wake up Wake up! In case you haven't noticed they're tryin' to make us fried duck!"

Fuhna was the first to react. Her red jewel glowed, and Chameleon's blaster turned red hot.

"_YEEOOWW!_" He dropped the gun, then changed into a chef saying, "Now that's a spicy-a meat-a-ball!"

"Well why don't I cool it off for you then?!?" Mallory fired a freeze puck at Chameleon, trapping him up to his neck in a block of ice. Aria's clear jewel glowed all too brightly as a gust of wind blew Siege off his feet. Lastly, Voltanne watched her bright yellow jewel glow, then thrust her hand at Wraith, who was instantly struck by a shot of lightning. After the three teleported away, there was a long pause. Eventually, Mallory broke the silence.

"Well...that went well."

Soon after, Dragaunus himself appeared, holding a controller.

"It's only just begun."


End file.
